Cousins-One shots
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: A collection of one shots based on Kono and Chin. feel free to leave me prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**So these are one shot's of Kono and Chin. I have never known how old either character is on the show which is annoying because I wish I knew the age difference. I read somewhere that in the original show the character of Chin was fifteen years older than Kono but they made the age gap less so that Chin wasn't loads older so I usually assume Chin is ten or twelve years older than Kono. If anyone has any idea how old the characters are please tell me haa! **

**Also please give me prompts for these one shots anything you would like to see between Chin and Kono it can be a word or a whole idea. **

**Kono is six in this one shot.**

**The flu**

Kono lay in her bed propped up by an array of pillows, her duvet over her legs. She held her squishy pineapple under her left arm and wiped her nose with another tissue. She moaned as she blew her nose, not happy about catching a cold the weekend she was meant to compete in a six to ten surf comp that her instructed organised. She had begged her mum to let her go but the fact she could barely stand up right without getting dizzy told her mum she would not be able to balance on a surf board. Kono sighed dejectedly, fearing she would be overshadowed by the older competitors who were competing.

"Kono darling do you want some soup?" Leia asked gently.

"No I'm not hungry" Kono pouted.

"Sweetheart you have to eat something" Leia pushed.

Kono ignored her mum and settled back down into the duvet.

"I'll call Chin to come talk to you." Leia threatened.

Although Kono was fiercely close with Chin she always knew he would discipline her if she misbehaved. She loved him to pieces and she wanted to see him but she would also be in trouble with him if her mum called him…but she really didn't want to eat.

"I'm not hungry mummy" Kono whispered.

"You need to eat Kono and drink; it will make you feel better. I will go make you a sandwich and if you don't eat it I will get Chin round here." Leia said.

Leia prepared Kono a cheese and ham sandwich hoping she would eat something and a glass of water. She went back up to Kono and placed it on the bedside table.

"Sweetheart I made you lunch, please eat it Kono you will make yourself even more ill if you don't." Leia said firmly but in a loving tone.

Kono turned and looked at the food. She was feeling horrible and really wanted to be alone. She didn't want to eat anything and didn't care if her mum called Chin.

"I don't want it!" Kono snapped rudely.

Leia was taken aback by her daughter's manners. She knew she was feeling rubbish and was upset she could compete but her behaviour was not acceptable.

"Do not speak to me like that Kono. If you don't want to eat fine but you will make yourself feel worse" Leia snapped as she took the food and went back downstairs.

Kono sniffled and rubbed her sore eyes. She couldn't stop coughing and she just wanted to be better. She knew her mum was mad at her but she told her mum she didn't want to eat so she decided to strop instead.

Chin arrived at Kono's house not long after Leia had called him. He knew what a madam Kono could be and was disappointed with her for being rude to her mum and not looking after herself. He greeted his aunt before going up to Kono's room and knocking.

"Hey cuz" He said as he walked into the room.

Kono turned and sat up against the pillows to see her cousin. She was slightly surprised that her mum really did call Chin. She sunk into the pillows knowing he was going to tell her off.

"Hi" She mumbled.

"How you feeling?" Chin asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Kono shrugged her shoulders and looked to the TV.

"Kono" Chin said before switching the TV off and waiting for her to look at him. "You would feel better if you did as your mum said and ate some food." Chin said sternly.

"I'm not hungry" Kono pouted again.

Chin crooked an eyebrow as Kono's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Your stomach is." Chin commented.

Kono looked at her hands and fiddled with the duvet not wanting to look Chin in the eyes.

"Kono I know you're sad you couldn't compete today but sometimes you have to listen to your body. You've been working so hard and were all so proud of you cuz but you need to rest for a while." Chin said gently.

"What if others get better than me then I won't be good anymore." Kono mumbled sadly.

"Oh Kono your way ahead of any other competitor out there and missing one competition won't change that, but if you don't look after yourself you'll be sicker for longer and then you will miss more." Chin explained.

"Is mummy mad?" Kono asked quietly.

"A little but if we go have some food maybe she won't be mad anymore." Chin suggested.

"Okay" Kono agreed as she let Chin carry her downstairs, clinging to him tightly.

Chin carried Kono into the kitchen her little arms wrapped around his neck and her blanket around her body. Her head rested on Chin's shoulder.

"Someone is ready for some food" Chin said to Leia. "And ready to apologise." Chin said firmly as he looked at Kono.

"Yeah" Leia said as she got closer to Kono and poked her nose.

"Sorry mummy" Kono said softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"That's okay darling." Leia said as she gave Kono a kiss. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm chicken soup." Kono smiled.

Leia smiled and got to work making the soup for Kono and Chin. The three of them sat together eating; Kono perched on Chins lap as she refused to leave him.

After they finished eating Chin took Kono back upstairs. He plonked her on her bed and felt her head for a temperature. She was a bit hot but nothing to worry about. She looked like she needed a good night sleep but she kept complaining of felling horrible.

"How about a bath cuz it might make you feel better." Chin asked.

"Okay" Kono agreed as she slipped off the bed and padded into the bathroom.

Chin run Kono a bath and helped her out. He put some bubble bath in to help her body relax so she could hopefully sleep.

When she was done with her bath, Chin helped her get into bed. He lay down next to her and read her some stories until she finally fell asleep.

"Hey" Leia said as she poked her head round the door.

"Hey" Chin whispered not wanting to disturb Kono.

"How do you do it?" Leia laughed.

"Ha ha I don't know" Chin laughed as he kissed Kono's temple and fell asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance**

Kono sat in her bedroom staring at the piece if paper. 'Father Daughter Dance'. She sighed as folded the paper and tucked it back between the pen pot and filing box that sat on her desk. She was trying to complete her homework that was due the following morning but the piece of paper was too distracting. She wasn't the type of girl to be bothered about a dance. It wasn't something that interested her she would rather be out surfing the waves but seeing as all her friends couldn't stop talking about it, it was starting to bother her. Her dad had left her and her mum when she was nine. She didn't remember him much as he wasn't around much when he did live with them but she knew he changed and she was glad he left. Now though, she wished she had a dad like all her friends so he could take her to the dance. She didn't want to be that girl who turned up on her own and sat in the corner but she also didn't want to be the girl who didn't even get to go. She had contemplated asking her mum instead but she worked on Friday nights so wouldn't be able to. She turned back to her homework and tried to focus, the dance weighing on the back of her mind.

Kono got home at three thirty after school. Everyone had been talking about the dance all day and she was sick of it. She just wanted to go home and surf and clear her mind. As she walked through the front door, she was greeted by her mum who sat at the table with a stern expression. _What had she done?_ Kono put her bag down and greeted her mum.

"Sit down please Kono" Leia instructed.

Kono frowned but did as she was told.

"Everything okay mum?" She asked.

"I got a phone call from your maths teacher today she said you completely failed your homework because you only attempted to answer three questions." Leia said sternly.

Kono bowed her head and kicked herself for not focusing more. "I erm found it hard." Kono said lamely.

"Kono you are not stupid and from what your teacher told me you understood the work in lesson very well so why were you unable to do it at home? You could have asked me for help if you were really confused." Leia said.

"I just didn't get it…I tried." Kono mumbled.

"Kono three questions one of which you got wrong is not trying" Leia scolded. "Did you leave it till the last minute?" Leia asked.

Kono bit her lip. She really didn't care about the homework…she just wanted to surf.

"I'll try harder next time." Kono muttered.

"Kono it's not like you…" Leia began.

"Mum I didn't get it who cares!" Kono said suddenly, regretting it instantly.

"Kono Kalakaua! Don't you dare speak to me like that? Homework is important and if you want to do well at school you will start putting effort into it, go upstairs you're not surfing today." Leia scolded.

"Mum!" Kono exclaimed.

"Upstairs!" Leia snapped.

Kono trudged upstairs and threw her bag in the corner. She ran to her desk and grabbed the piece of paper tearing it in half and throwing it back on the desk. She then went into her bathroom, sliding down against the door and sobbing. She stayed like that until her mum called her for dinner a few hours later.

Chin arrived at Kono's on Thursday evening. Leia had called him after she found the torn up paper on Kono's desk. She realised that must have been the reason for Kono's behaviour and thought Chin might be able to help.

"Hey how is she?" Chin asked.

"I don't know, she's hardly talking to me. I don't know if she's mad about the dance or the fact I banned her from surfing." Leia said sadly.

"Does she know you found the paper?" Chin asked.

"Know I left it I didn't want to say anything, she clearly didn't want me to know." Leia said.

"I'm sure she was just trying to brush it off, you know Kono she's stubborn, she wouldn't admit if it bothered her easily. To be honest I'm a little surprised, she's not the type to even be interested in a dance." Chin pointed out.

"I know, but she's fourteen and even though she likes to act tough I know she still gets upset over it." Leia said.

"Is she in her room?" Chin asked.

"Yeah she's doing the homework she failed to do." Leia explained.

"I'll go talk to her." Chin said as he headed to Kono's room.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey cuz" Chin said as he entered Kono's room.

Kono looked round from her desk to see Chin. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you" She said.

"I saw you at the weekend." Chin commented.

"Too long ago!" Kono giggled.

"Your mum says you have homework to complete that you didn't do last weekend. I asked you on Saturday if you had any homework to do before we went out." Chin said sternly.

Kono shuffled on her feet and found an interesting spot on the floor.

"I thought I would do it Sunday." Kono mumbled.

"Hmm and then it was too late to ask for help?" Chin questioned.

"I understood it I just didn't do it" Kono admitted quietly.

Chin led Kono over to her desk, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Why didn't you do it?" Chin asked.

Kono shrugged her shoulders and bit the end of her pen.

"You're a clever girl Kono; I know you understand this stuff. I get that homework's annoying…I hated it, but it has to be done." Chin said.

"I know" Kono sighed.

"So why didn't you just do it?" Chin asked again.

"I was distracted" Kono mumbled almost inaudibly.

"With what?" Chin pressed.

Kono shifted on her chair. "It doesn't matter" Kono uttered.

Chin knew he would have trouble getting Kono to be honest with him.

"Did it have something to do with the father daughter dance?" Chin asked gently.

Kono's eyes went wide as she stared at Chin. She panicked not knowing how to respond. _Act like it didn't hurt or be honest?_

"Your mum found the piece of paper torn up on your desk. She was worried about you and thought you might talk to me about it." Chin said softly.

"It doesn't matter its stupid anyway." Kono muttered. _Act like it didn't hurt_

"You don't have to act brave in front of me cuz. I think it does bother you but I want to know why you never said anything." Chin said.

"What's the point…I can't go to it." Kono whispered.

"Why not?" Chin asked.

"It's a father daughter dance Chin, I don't want to be the girl who sits in the corner and watches all her friends dancing with their dads while I sit there and remember I don't have one." Kono said as she chocked back a sob.

"I know I'm not your dad, and maybe it wouldn't be cool to go with me, but would you let me take you?" Chin asked gently.

Kono was shocked. She loved Chin to pieces and they were super close, but she knew he had his own friends and life. She didn't expect him to want to take her.

"You don't have to, I don't really like dances." Kono mumbled.

"Maybe not, but I know you would like to go to this one and I would like to take you." Chin smiled.

Kono smiled her dimply smile and wrapped her arms around Chin. "Thanks cuz" She whispered.

"You're welcome, now let's get this homework done and then I'll take you out for a quick evening surf" Chin grinned.

Kono smiled brightly and got stuck into her homework.

Chin rushed from his house to Kono's school. It was the night of the dance and he had got caught at work on a case. He had rung her to explain and promised to meet her there. He didn't want to let her down and he wouldn't but he hated the thought of her sitting alone waiting for him. He wore his best suit and jumped from the car and into the school hall. He walked through the doors and scanned the room. He saw Kono sitting alone in the corner, twiddling her thumbs. She wore a blue knee length dress and little white pumps. Chin smiled at her knowing she preferred to run about in shorts and flip flops. He walked over and smiled as she saw him, her face lighting up.

"Hey cuz I'm so sorry I'm late" Chin said as he hugged her tight.

"It's okay, I knew you would come" Kono smiled.

"Shall we go dance then" Chin asked as he led her to the floor.

The cousins danced around the floor among the other fathers and daughters. Kono smiled brightly glad that she was able to attend but secretly wishing she could be out surfing. She had wanted to go but she was defiantly not the dancing type.

"You okay cuz?" Chin asked as he noticed Kono looking at his watch.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kono smiled.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Chin asked, knowing his baby cousin all too well.

"No you came all the way here I want to stay" She said with a false smile.

"I know you Kono you can't like to me" Chin laughed.

Kono giggled. "I'm not really a dancer" Kono laughed.

"More of a surfer?" Chin questioned.

"Definitely…just like my favourite cousin!" Kono grinned.

"You better be referring to me!" Chin chuckled.

"Of course" Kono smiled.

"Let's get out of here…it's a bit too late for surfing but I know where we can get some ice-cream" Chin smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kono cheered as she allowed Chin to lead her out to go grab ice cream.

**Thanks .dead. I will write your prompt hopefully tomorrow. **

**for everyone...uni is crazy at the moment so I might not get a chance to update everyday but will try my best. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the prompt- .dead.**

**Chapter 3**

**Protect those you love…even if it means punching someone. **

Kono sat opposite the head teacher with Chin by her side. She had been called in after she was caught punching 'Mean Max' as most people liked to refer to him. Since her mum was caught up at work her cousin Chin had been called in. Kono stared at her hands as she sat waiting to hear her predicament. She knew Chin was really angry and she hated that feeling but Max deserved it.

"Mr Kelly obviously in cases like this we would try to talk to the parent of the child; however I understand Miss Kalakaua is unavailable to be here so I ask you pass this on to her. I have spoken to her on the phone and she was happy for you to be here instead. I know as a former pupil yourself you understand the rules here at Kukui high. Kono is a very smart and lovely young girl however her behaviour today does not bode with the school rules. Punching another student is never condoned and although I know Kono to be a respectful student I cannot ignore what has happened." Mrs Vale explained.

"I understand however like you said Kono is a good girl so I don't believe for a second she would do something like this without reason." Chin said defending Kono.

"I agree, so I would like to give Kono the opportunity to explain herself." Mrs Vale said as she and Chin both turned to Kono.

Kono looked up from her seat nervously. She could see the disappointment in Chin's eyes, and she so desperately wanted to tell him she had good reason but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry I don't have a reason." Kono mumbled.

Chin sighed and turned back to the teacher feeling embarrassed that he stood up for Kono only to find out she had no reason for her actions.

"Okay then, I must say Kono I am disappointed and I hope if there is a problem you tell someone, but if you say you had no reason then I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you for a week." Mrs Vale informed.

"Okay" Kono mumbled quietly.

"Is there really no other way?" Chin asked, not wanting this to be on his cousin's record.

"I'm afraid not Mr Kelly, I cannot bend the rules." Mrs Vale informed.

Chin opened the door to his house where he was taking Kono until her mum could collect her later. He was really angry with her but he was sure there was a reason.

"I cannot believe you would do this Kono…a week's suspension is serious!" Chin scolded.

Kono bowed her head in embarrassment as she sat on the sofa. "Sorry" Kono mumbled.

"You can't just punch people for no reason!" Chin cried.

"I erm" Kono stuttered.

Chin sighed and sat on the sofa. "Cuz is there something going on that you didn't want to say in front of Mrs Vale…you can tell me?" Chin asked.

Kono looked anywhere but at Chin. She knew she couldn't keep it from Chin but she didn't want to upset him.

"Kono please" Chin begged.

"Max kept saying bad things about you. He said you are a rubbish cop and that you can't be trusted. I just wanted him to stop. I tried to tell him to leave me alone and not speak badly of you but he did it all the time. You never let anyone say bad things about me so I just wanted to make sure no one was mean to you. He just wouldn't stop cuz…I didn't mean to hit him…I just did it." Kono said softly cowering in the corner hoping Chin wouldn't be mad.

"Oh Kono why didn't you speak up?" Chin asked as he moved closer to Kono and hugged her.

"I wanted to be able to deal with the bullies on my own like you always do." Kono said innocently.

Chin smiled at his baby cousin. He loved her to pieces and it warmed his heart that she always wanted to be like him but he did worry that something like this would happen if she believed everything he did was okay for her to do.

"Thank you for standing up for me, but violence is not the right thing to do. I know you hear about what I do at work but that's different because it's my job and I admit I did hit someone when I was at school but it doesn't mean its right." Chin explained gently. "If anyone is ever mean to you about anything you come to me and I will sort it okay…I don't want you getting in trouble." Chin said sweetly.

"Okay…did you get suspended when you hit someone at school?" Kono asked.

"Ahh no I managed not to get caught and the guy had hit me first…I just retaliated." Chin admitted.

"What did he do to you?" Kono asked as she leaned against Chin.

Chin smiled and placed a kiss to Kono's temple. "He was just a jerk" Chin said. He would never tell Kono that the jerk had been saying bad things about her and the fact Chin chose to spend time with her because Chin would never change the time he spends with Kono for anything.

"I hate bullies Chin…I'm so glad I have you" Kono said lovingly.

"I'm glad I have you to cuz" Chin grinned.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kono asked.

"No cuz…and I will go to your head teacher tomorrow and tell her what you've told me, see if we can get you back to school earlier." Chin explained.

"But if I get time off I can spend it with you!" Kono exclaimed.

"Oh no cuz, I will have work and just because you had reason for hitting Max does not mean it was right so whatever time you are suspended for you will be spending it doing work for school." Chin said.

Kono frowned and pouted at her cousin. "That's not fair."

"That's life kid" Chin grinned.

"Can you make sure mum doesn't shout at me, I don't want her to be mad." Kono begged.

"I will talk to her." Chin agreed.

An hour later Chin's mum returned from work finding Chin at the dining room table doing some work and her niece sat on the sofa among all the cushions watching TV. Kono looked up and saw her auntie, immediately sinking into the cushions.

"Well madam what punishment did you get?" Mele said as she leaned over Kono pulling her into a hug. Her voice laced with lightness as any fun aunt would have however a serious motherly warning was ever present.

Kono hugged her auntie tight. "I got suspended for a week." Kono muttered.

"Oh Kono that's not good sweetheart" Mele said.

"I know" Kono mumbled as she bowed her head.

"Hey she had reason" Chin piped up from his seat.

"Yeah?" Mele asked.

"Mean Max was mean about Chin" Kono informed.

Mele smiled a knowing smile, knowing her son had once protected Kono's honour with a right hook. She really loved the relationship the pair had despite the age gap.

Leia Kalakakua turned up that evening to collect Kono after her shift at work. She was angry with her daughter's actions but as her sister opened the door to her she knew from her face not to get mad. She stepped into the house and saw her daughter lying across her cousin as they watched something on TV.

"She had a reason don't be to mad." Mele whispered to her sister.

Leia smiled and took a seat on the sofa by Kono's feet.

"Hey darling." Leia said warmly.

"Hey" Kono said softly as she sat up.

"You want to explain to me what happened?" Leia asked.

"I had reason" Kono defended

"So I hear" Leia smiled.

"Max was mean to Chin. He kept being mean and I got angry but I didn't mean to hit him it just happened." Kono explained.

"Okay" Leia said simply.

"Are you mad?" Kono asked.

"I'm upset that you used violence but I think you had a very good reason for being upset and angry." Leia spoke.

"I got suspended for a week but Chin says he will sort that." Kono grinned.

"Er I said I would tell the head Kono's reason since she didn't say anything in the meeting." Chin rectified.

"Why didn't you tell your teacher why you hit Max?" Leia asked her daughter.

Kono blushed red. "I didn't want Chin to be sad that Max was mean." Kono admitted.

Chin smiled at his cousins young protective heart.

"That's very sweet darling" Leia smiled.

A while later Leia and Kono prepared to head home. Leia had agreed that Kono would spend her days doing school work whilst she was suspended but she would be allowed to surf still if she completed the work. Just as Kono was about to leave Chin stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey I love you cuz" Chin said.

"Love you too" Kono smiled as she kissed his cheek.

**Drop me some more prompts guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Testing the bond thankyou for the prompt rosered33**

Chin was mad no in fact he was furious. He could not believe that Kono would do this; she didn't even understand the situation. She was so stubborn and sometimes she just didn't think. Chin banged his fist on the steering wheel of his car. What was she even thinking?

Chin had confessed to Kono the other week that he was not the one who took the money from the asset forfeiture locker and that it was in fact their Uncle. Chin explained that he took the blame because their Auntie was so ill and it would have done no good if Uncle had gone to prison. He knew Kono was upset that he lied again to protect their Uncle but it was just something he had to do. He had lived with the looks and comments for years that it didn't matter to him if that continued. He never thought Kono would actually go to IA and tell them the truth. It just made things worse since they had called him back to discuss things. That's why he was now late to work.

Chin sighed and got out the car. He had never been so angry with her before and he didn't even think he could face her right now. Unfortunately they had a case to work so he would at least have to be in the same room as her. He trudged upstairs to HQ and walked up to the smart table where the others stood.

"You alright Chin?" Steve asked as he noted Chin's frown.

"Yeah all good" Chin replied hastily.

"What was your meeting about?" Danny asked innocently, oblivious to where Chin had actually been.

"Yeah fine." Chin muttered.

"It was with IA" Kono commented still annoyed with her cousins need to protect his family despite how they treated him.

Chin saw red as Kono butted in and told Steve and Danny who the meeting was really with.

"IA, what's going on Chin?" Danny and Steve asked.

Chin sighed. "She decided to tell IA the truth about the stolen money." Chin said through gritted teeth as he didn't even name Kono and avoided looking at her.

"What about it?" Steve asked.

"They had to know Chin!" Kono exclaimed in annoyance.

Chin ignored her and focused on Steve. "I didn't steal the money, my Uncle did to get my auntie a kidney on the black market to try and save her life." Chin explained. "Everyone thought it was me and I took the blame because I didn't see what good it would do if my Uncle ended up in prison." Chin informed.

"Wow Chin that's a lot to carry on your shoulders mate" Danny commented.

"Well I did so for so long but someone decided to get involved." Chin almost snapped.

"Chin Auntie died there was no need for you to carry that secret anymore." Kono said.

Chin blanked her comment and turned to the guys. "What's the case?" He asked.

"Are you really ignoring me?" Kono snapped.

Chin just looked to Steve and waited for his answer. Steve and Danny looked between the two cousins and the rising tension.

"Erm we have a murderer who seems to have phone HPD to admit to killing women but he won't tell us where he buried them. HPD searched a suspected house where we believe he last stayed and they found pictures and receipts from petrol stations near two fields so we are going to check them out." Steve said. "We also have another address for him, he seems to be leaving clues which HPD have followed but the suspect always seems to be one step ahead and gone before we get there." Steve informed.

"Okay so we split up." Chin said.

"Ahh yes, are you two going…" Steve began as he looked between the cousins.

"I'm not working with her right now Steve, I will do better work away from her." Chin said harshly.

Danny watched as Kono's face dropped at her cousins words but she bit her lip and put on a front.

"Fine with me" Kono snapped. "I'll go to the house you lot go to the fields." She said before storming off.

"Kono take HPD back up!" Steve called out.

"Of course boss!" She replied.

Chin took the first field along with half of HPD whilst Steve and Danny took the other. Steve and Danny wandered around trying to find anything that would suggest bodies were buried there.

"Can you believe Chin and Kono" Danny said.

"Chin's a proud man he would rather live with the comments and stares rather than see his uncle go to prison for trying to help his wife…I can see where he's coming from but then Kono has always believed Chin didn't do it, and I guess to actually have that confirmation she felt she had to stand up for him. They're both very protective of each other." Steve said.

"I know there crazy close, but did you see Kono's face when Chin refused to work with her, I've never seen her look so hurt." Danny said sadly.

"She's tough, they both are, they will sort things out." Steve reassured.

"Commander we have something." A HPD officer called out.

Steve and Danny rushed over to a corner of the field where a stick poked out the ground as a marker. The team began un-earthen the ground to discover the remaining boned of at least five bodies.

"Shit!" Danny said.

"Call Chin and Kono tell them we found the bodies." Steve instructed.

Chin arrived at the scene shortly after having not been too far away. He was shocked to see the mangled boned from these various victims.

"Did you call Kono Danno?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she didn't answer so I left a message, but Duke just told me that when they got to the house Kono's car was outside but she wasn't about. They went inside and she wasn't there." Danny informed with worry.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Steve asked.

"I don't know Steven HPD couldn't find her but if her car is there she has to be nearby, I think we need to go find her." Danny said.

Chin stood in shock for a moment. Was Kono okay? He suddenly felt an overwhelming panic fill him.

"Chin you coming?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'm coming" Chin answered as the guys raced to the house Kono was checking out.

Kono sat tied to a chair in the basement of the house. Her wrists were red and bloody from the rope burn and her head had a nasty gash on it. She had arrived before HPD and considered waiting for them but as she had walked around the premises she had heard something that sounded like a faint scream coming from the house. She knew that if someone was in trouble she had to help, HPD were only five minutes behind her so she entered the house. The door had been unlocked so she crept in quietly, moving from room to room, clearing each of them. As she moved about she heard the screams again, she walked towards the sound before stepping on an old floorboard. The creak was loud and she knew whoever was in the house heard her. She moved around before suddenly everything went black. She now sat on the chair with their suspect moving around her sharpening a knife. The screams she heard were from a video of one of his past killings. It was sick that he would film such things. She had never felt fear like it as she sat there. She just hoped someone would find her. She didn't want to die with Chin hating her. Would he even care?

Chin Danny and Steve arrived at the house running from their cars and entering. Chin was ahead as he desperately prayed his baby cousin was okay. No matter how mad he was he couldn't let her get hurt.

Kono could her someone above. She knew someone had entered the house and so did her captive. The suspect grabbed a knife and went to run at her chest. She saw it coming and with all the strength she had she flung herself and the chair she was tied to across the room. Fortunately he hadn't taped her mouth yet so she screamed at the top of her voice, praying that whoever was upstairs were her team and not someone to do with the suspect.

Chin heard the scream and called Kono's name. He listened for her blood curdling screams and he knew he had to get to her. He stepped on the old floorboard and realised there was a trap door. He opened it up and what he saw shocked him to his core. The suspect was on top of a tied Kono, the knife in the air ready to stab her. Her screams must have prevented the suspect from hearing the trap door open so Chin took this advantage and shot the guy in the head.

"Kono! Chin cried as he ran down the stairs, throwing his arms round her.

"Chin" Kono sobbed.

"Shhh you're okay it's all okay now" Chin said as he cut her ties and pulled her into his arms tightly.

Steve and Danny gave the cousins their time and began removing the weapons from the dead suspect and making the calls they had to.

"Chin I'm sorry please don't be mad with me" Kono cried.

"Forget about that I was stupid let's just get you home." Chin said as he helped Kono out of the house.

Kono and Chin sat on Chin's couch that evening watching films and reminiscing. It was nice, the two of them together like it should be.

"Chin I didn't mean to make you angry, I just didn't want to being blamed anymore you don't deserve that cuz." Kono said softly.

"I know you had the best intentions Kono and I know I over reacted I was just so used to living with it that I didn't care if it continued that way to save Uncle but if I'm really honest it's nice to have that weight of my shoulders." Chin confessed.

"I'm glad" Kono smiled and she leaned her head on Chin's shoulder.

"I love you Kono, and I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment. " Chin said gently.

"I love you to cuz!" Kono grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Approval Thank you guest for the prompt**

Chin sat waiting at a table for Adam to arrive. He had not been happy when he discovered his baby cousin was sleeping with the head of the yakuza in fact he had been beyond disappointed in her something which he hated to feel. He had sat down with Kono and shouted at her for an hour about how bad her decision making was and how much he disapproved but Kono being as stubborn as she was ignored him. He knew she would, that was just Kono. Even when they were little she would have her defiant moment. In some ways he loved that about her, knowing she had her own mind, but when it came to relationships no one would ever be good enough for her however here he was waiting for Adam. Kono had begged him to accept Adam or at least try, something which he had done. Although he still felt unsure he could see how in love Kono was, something he had never seen before.

"Chin" Adam said as he took a seat opposite the older man.

"Adam" Chin acknowledged.

"Ermm is everything okay, is Kono alright?" Adam asked right of the bat.

Chin paused for a moment to register Adam's concern. Chin could only see genuine concern for Kono in Adam's eyes, and it surprised him in a god way to know his first concern was Kono.

"Chin! Is Kono okay?" Adam asked again.

"Oh yes she's fine, I wanted to speak to you." Chin said.

"Oh okay" Adam said with a crease in his brow.

"Look I've not tried to hide my concern for your relationship with Kono, and to be honest I did consider just getting rid of you without giving it a chance." Chin began noting Adam frown.

"What do you mean get rid of me?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Erm not important anymore" Chin mumbled not wanting to admit he considered shooting Adam…not to kill him just scare him.

Adam raised an eyebrow but let Adam continue.

"Kono begged me to give you a chance and reluctantly I have tried to back off. I am not happy with your past and how that affects Kono but in Kono's whole life I have never seen her in love until now. It's clear she is in love with you, and you have made it clear you love her. I'll be honest I did hope Kono wouldn't pursue this relationship but you have proved to be a gentleman towards her and I can't deny you look after her." Chin exclaimed.

"Chin I do love Kono, and I know you are concerned and I'll be honest I don't blame you even I worry about my past, but I swear to you I am changing the family business for the good. I'll do anything to protect Kono." Adam defended.

"I know Adam, I know and I have come round to your relationship with Kono so I asked you here today to give you my blessing…but I swear to god Adam you ever hurt her like you did that day Steve brought Wo Fat back I will not hesitate to shoot you." Chin said.

"I promise you Chin and I've promised Kono this…I will never ever do anything like that again and I know it means nothing but when I did that I was doing it to protect her from me which is of course not an excuse but I honestly wouldn't have hurt her. When she persuaded me to drop my gun on that air field I realised I couldn't let her go and I knew if I ever did anything like that again I would lose her. I love her more than anything, she's all the family I have and I don't want to lose that." Adam said honestly.

Chin nodded his head in acknowledgment and stood from the table stopping just by Adam. "Hut her I kill you…but I trust my cousin and I am learning to trust you so you do have my approval but believe me Adam I will take it all away if she gets hurt." Chin said seriously as he walked off.

Adam walked up the steps to Kono's house knocking gently. He knew it was late and she would probably be in bed but after his meeting with Chin he wanted to tell Kono what happened. Kono answered the door groggily dressed in one of Adam's tops.

"That my top?" Adam asked with a grin as Kono stepped back to let him in sleepily.

"Mmmm what you doing here at this time…not that I mind." Kono grinned.

Adam leant to plant a soft kiss on Kono's lips. "I met with Chin today."

Kono woke up suddenly looking over Adam as if expecting to see the damage Chin may have done. Adam noticed this and grinned at her before continuing.

"He gave me his approval to date you" Adam smiled. "Not that that has stopped me so far but it's nice to know he approves." Adam added as a side note.

"Really?" Kono asked excitedly.

"Yeah baby" Adam smiled.

Kono wrapped her arms around Adam and let him lift her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he pinched her bum.

"What did he say exactly" Kono asked.

"He said he didn't trust me at first but because you begged him to give me a chance he did and he could see how in love we were, then he said if I ever hurt you he will kill me but he gives us his blessing" Adam explained.

"I know you won't hurt me." Kono smiled

"I know I have in the past and I will always regret that but I need you to know I love you more than you will ever no baby" Adam said soppily.

"I love you too my sexy man" Kono grinned before kissing Adam. "Take me to the bedroom" She whispered in his ear.

Kono walked into HQ early knowing Chin would already be there. As soon as she walked in she noticed Chin standing at the smart table. She grinned brightly and ran into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Hey what's this?" Chin asked as he hugged Kono.

"Thank you Chin" Kono said softly.

Chin pulled back and looked in Kono's face knowing what she was referring to. "I will kill him if he hurts you though" He reiterated.

Kono chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I know cuz and I love you for that" Kono smiled. "I appreciate you talking to him and I appreciate that fact you're giving him a chance…I know you love to protect me and I love you for that but I'm really happy with him Chin." Kono said. "Also you're only allowed to kill him if he really hurts me not if we just have an argument." Kono said sternly.

"Oh I think can agree to that as long as you promise you will come to me if you need me." Chin said gently.

"I promise" Kono grinned as she hugged Chin close.

Chin smiled as he held Kono. It made him feel good to see Kono so happy and if that was partly to do with Adam then their relationship had his approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Girlfriends over cousins**

Kono jumped out of bed early that morning, quickly getting dressed and running downstairs to her mum. She was full of excitement because Chin was taking her to wet n wild water park today. She had wanted to go for ages but with her surfing practice she hadn't had time. She ran into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Mummy, mummy Chin's taking me to the water park today!" Kono exclaimed in excitement.

Leia Kalakaua put the phone down and looked at her daughter's excited face. She was grinning from ear to ear with a glow that gave her a heart-warming smile. She knew how excited Kono was about today.

"Sweetheart that was Chin on the phone, he said he's not very well so won't be able to take you to the water park this weekend." Leia said gently, her heart breaking as Kono's smile dropped.

"Oh" Kono said softly.

Leia took a seat at the dining room table and pulled Kono into her lap. "You know that Chin really wanted to go, but if he's not well then it's not good for him to be out. He just needs a few days to get better." Leia explained.

"I really wanted to go" Kono said sadly.

"I know darling but Chin promised he would try and take you next weekend maybe." Leia explained.

"I have surfing next week." Kono pouted.

"Well half term is the week after that will give you loads of time to go" Leia said with enthusiasm hoping to cheer Kono up.

Kono gave her mum a small smile. "Okay and then I can stay over at Chins house!" Kono exclaimed as she gave it more thought.

"I'm sure that will be okay" Leia grinned.

Kono smiled at her mum and jumped of her lap before taking a seat on the sofa. "Mummy can I have breakfast on the sofa today?" Kono asked with her best smile.

Leia knew her daughter was pushing her luck but she couldn't say no to her. She had looked so dejected when she found out she couldn't go to the water park.

"How about I make us some pancakes then we can both eat them in front of the TV and watch a movie together?" Leia suggested.

"Okay mummy" Kono smiled.

Later that afternoon, Kono decided she wanted some shave ice and asked her mum to take her to the beach to get some. She also wanted to buy Chin a get well soon card. The two arrived at the beach at half past two so it was crazy busy. They walked over to the shave ice stand waiting to order.

"What flavour are you having today munchkin?" Leia asked.

Kono rolled her eyes at her mum. "Grape mummy, I always have grape" Kono giggled.

"Ahh of course how could I forget" Leia laughed and poked Kono's nose.

Once the two had their shave ice they decided to find a bench near the beach to sit down. As they walked Kono looked around the beach watching in awe at the surfers.

"Look at the tourist surfer's mummy!" Kono laughed

"It's funny to watch them isn't it" Leia asked.

Kono giggled as she kept wandering before she suddenly stopped.

"Kono what's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Mummy that's Chin" Kono mumbled as she pointed to the beach where Chin and his girlfriend Malia sat.

Leia followed Kono's gaze and to saw her nephew with his girlfriend. She was pissed of that Chin had lied to her but especially mad he had lied to Kono. Leia knew that Chin had a new girlfriend and she too was once young and in love but she was not happy that Chin had bailed on Kono for a relationship. Leia looked to her left for Kono but realised she was gone. She looked towards Chin and noticed Kono storming towards the oblivious couple.

Kono was mad and upset that her favourite cousin would lie to her. He knew how excited she had been to go to the water park and he chose some girlfriends over her. As she got closer she saw Chin turn and notice her, his face full of shock and panic.

Chin turned to look out over the beach, but rather than see Haloe tourists and locals surfing he instead saw his baby cousin who he had lied to just that morning. He stood up ready to defend himself before realising her had no defence.

Kono stormed over to Chin, tears in her little eyes as she looked up at Chin. "You said you were ill" Kono said softly and sadly.

"Cuz I'm sorry I…" Chin began to explain before noticing Leia running over.

Kono looked down to her ankle wear she wore a shell anklet that Chin had brought her last week. He had a matching one. She bent down and took it off before throwing it at Chin's chest.

"I hate you Chin! You're a horrible cousin and I don't want to speak to you again!" Kono cried at Chin before turning to Malia who sat on the sand awkwardly, completely unaware of what was going on.

"And you took my favourite cousin away from me!" Kono sobbed before chucking the rest of her shave ice over Malia and running off towards the car.

Leia was in shock at what Kono just did. She knew Kono knew better than that and although she understood she was upset she should know better. Leia looked at Chin who was helping Malia clean herself up.

"You really shouldn't have lied Chin." Leia said simply before turning to Malia. "I'm sorry, I will make sure she apologised to you." Leia said before going after Kono.

Leia sent Kono to her room when they arrived home, something which Kono didn't even argue about. Leia knew from that that Kono was really upset. Leia went up to Kono's room to talk to her. She found Kono curled up on her bed sobbing. Leia's heart broke seeing her daughter so upset.

"Sweetheart can we talk?" Leia asked gently.

Kono turned to look at her mum, her face tear stained and blotchy. "Yes" She mumbled.

Leia went and snuggled with Kono on the bed, pulling her into her arms. "You're super upset aren't you" Leia asked.

"Yeah…did Chin not want to see me, did I make him mad?" Kono asked innocently.

"I'm sure Chin did want to see you, but you have to remember that Chin is older and he has other friends and relationships. Having said that he shouldn't have lied to you Kono and I am very angry with him." Leia said.

"Are you angry with me?" Kono asked softly.

Leia smiled gently. "You know what you did to Chin's girlfriend was wrong?" Leia asked.

"Yeah but I was mad" Kono mumbled.

"I know you were but it wasn't fair to do that to her so you will have to apologise to her, but I am not angry with you." Leia said as she kissed Kono's temple.

Leia and Kono arrived at Chin's house the next morning. Leia had decided she would go out with her sister and leave Kono with Chin and his girlfriend to sort things out. Kono was biting her lip nervously. She didn't know Malia and was scared she would be angry. Mele answered the door and let them in.

"Hey" Leia greeted her sister.

"How are you?" Mele asked.

"I'm alright" Leia smiled as they exchanged pleasantries.

"You okay Kono?" Mele asked.

"Yeah" Kono mumbled with a small smile.

"Chin and Malia are outside; they want to talk with you." Mele said gently.

Kono bit her lip and looked to her mum.

"Go see them darling will be back later." Leia encouraged.

Kono said goodbye to her mum and auntie before wandering outside to the lanai.

Chin and Malia sat at the outside table and looked up when Kono walked out nervously.

"Hey cuz" Chin smiled gently.

"Hi Kono" Malia grinned.

Kono shuffled on her feet nervously unsure what to do. "Hi" She whispered quietly.

"Do you want to come join us Kono?" Malia asked with a smile.

Kono nodded and walked over to an empty chair next to Chin, but Chin pulled his chair back and pulled Kono onto his lap. Kono looked up at him surprised before wrapping her arms around him.

"Cuz I'm so sorry I lied to you. It was really not cool and I should never have done it." Chin said.

"Why didn't you want to see me?" Kono asked softly.

"Cuz I did want to see you I promise you that, but Malia got a day off work and I hadn't seen her in ages so I thought it wouldn't hurt to put off seeing you. I planned to come see you in the week. I was really selfish Kono and I know that, but will you let me make it up to you." Chin asked.

Kono looked to Chin and smiled. "Okay" She said softly.

"I promise I will make it up to you cuz, I take you to school every day this week and I can pick you up on Monday, Thursday and Friday, then I will come watch you surf on Saturday…thennnnnn I will take you to wet n wild water park in the half term and anything else you want to do." Chin said with a chuckle.

Kono grinned brightly at her cousin. "That sounds like fun!" Kono exclaimed.

"Good!" Chin smiled.

Kono hugged Chin before turning to Malia. "I'm sorry I chucked my shave ice on you" Kono said sadly.

Malia smiled at Kono. She had never met Kono until the other day but she already like her and after hearing what Chin did she didn't blame her.

"It doesn't matter Kono all is forgiven" Malia smiled.

"Do you want to watch me surf on Saturday with Chin?" Kono asked.

"I would really love that Kono, then maybe I could take you shopping so we can get to know each other?" Malia suggested.

"I would like that" Kono grinned.

"Hey I was hoping you would take this back" Chin said as he handed Kono the shell anklet.

"Are you wearing yours?" Kono asked.

"Of course" Chin smiled as he showed his ankle. "So we better get that one back on your ankle!" Chin grinned as he tipped Kono back so her legs were swinging about. He grabbed her ankle and tickled her before putting the anklet back on.

"Shall we get Malia one as well Chin?" Kono asked.

"That sounds like a plan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"****I warned you"**

It was late in the evening when Kono had shown up at Chin's house. He had opened the door to find his cousin standing on his door steps, her cheeks blotchy and red and her make up smudged a clear sign she had been crying. Over the years Chin had learnt to read Kono very well and one thing he learnt was Kono didn't cry for any old reason. If she fell over when she was young she would refuse to cry because Chin wouldn't, but on the odd occasion she did Chin would know it was serious like the time she cut her head open after falling out a tree or the surfing accident. As she got older and began dating she was never the girl to cry to all her girlfriends because she broke up with a guy or they had a fight. She would just brush it off and say it wasn't meant to be and when she joined the force Chin noticed she would never cry in front of the guys. Her first child murder case and been a shock to her and Chin had taken noticed her struggling to keep it together and taken her home where she cried for hours, but every other case she held it together with the occasional 'moment' on especially tough cases. Chin had let Kono in immediately and hugged her close. He knew she hadn't hurt herself, and if she did she wouldn't cry, she didn't even cry when she was shot that time. He also knew she wasn't crying over their latest case since it was drug related, so he decided it was relationship stuff. Although Kono usually took relationships in her stride, Chin knew her relationship with Adam was serious. Chin knew they were in love, he also knew Kono had never been in love before and the emotional turmoil that came with love was messing with Kono's easy attitude.

"Adam?" Chin questioned.

Kono nodded into Chin's chest before letting him guide her to the couch. The two sat down and Kono leaned against Chin still sobbing softly.

"We had a fight" Kono stuttered between sobs.

Chin tried not to chuckle at the obviousness of Kono's statement besides he was just about ready to punch Adam for making Kono this upset.

"What happened?" Chin asked gently.

"I..I …we've never….fought …like …t…that C..hin" Kono hiccupped.

Chin's forehead creased as he listened to what Kono was saying. He was surprised at how upset Kono was and his temper was starting to rise as his mind raced with all the possibilities of what Adam could have done. He moved gently and sat Kono up on the couch and fetched her a cup of coffee.

"Stay here I will be back" Chin instructed before he left the house and headed to Adam's place.

Adam sat on the couch astonished at what had just happened. How on earth had he asking Kono to move in with him escalated into such a huge fight? He thought they were blissfully happy…he knew he was. He had expected her to say yes or at least think about it, he didn't think it would be a big deal considering she stayed at his most of the time anyway.

_Adam walked out from the kitchen with two glasses of wine for him and Kono. She was at out on the balcony enjoying the sunset and waiting for Adam. He had decided to finally ask Kono to move in with him officially. Sure they basically already lived together but she still had her stuff at her little apartment. He didn't want to push her but he had already cleared out space for her stuff and began looking at different piece of furniture that she had liked in the catalogue, hoping that if he redecorated a bit it would feel like it was really both of their homes. As Adam sat next to Kono he handed her, her wine with a dazzling smile on his face. _

_"__What?" Kono asked with a giggle._

_"__Nothing you're just beautiful" Adam said smoothly. _

_Kono blushed at his words. "You're not bad yourself…handsome" Kono grinned. _

_Adam smiled and took a sip of his wine before putting the glass on the table and relaxing into the plush seat. _

_"__I wanted to talk to you about something…well ask you something." Adams said._

_"__Oh okay" Kono said with a little surprise. _

_"__You spend the majority of your time here and you sleep here most nights…so I was wandering if you would move in with me permanently." Adam asked nervously. _

_Kono's face was a look of surprise, shock and fear. She hadn't expected Adam to ask her to move in. why was he asking? She practically lived there anyway, why couldn't they just stay with what they had? _

_"__Er…ermm" Kono frowned._

_"__I just thought it was about time we took our relationship further, and it wouldn't really be much different than it already is since we basically already live together it would just make it official." Adam rambled. "And the other day when you were looking at some furniture catalogue I took notice of what you liked and I thought we could redecorate here to make it ours, I've already started making more space for your things so you wouldn't have to do much and this way you can just sell your little place and not worry about paying for it anymore and since I own this house you'll be saving money." Adam said with a smile._

_Kono looked at Adam and frowned. Her mind was racing with what he had asked her and the fact he was already trying to move her in before she said yes. Why did he think she would sell her place…did he think she couldn't afford it?_

_"__It seems like you've already made this decision before letting me decide!" Kono exclaimed suddenly. _

_Adam was taken aback by Kono's reaction his excited smile falling from his face. "No I..." He tried._

_"__No you think I can't afford to pay my rent on my apartment so you've decided to sort it by moving me in here! Do you actually want me to move in or do you just think you're obligated to ask so I don't have to spend money. We don't all have your money Adam but that doesn't mean were not happy!" Kono snapped instantly regretting it. _

_"__Kono I…" Adam couldn't form a sentence, stunned at the reaction he had received. Did he really come across as that shallow? Of course he knew Kono could look after herself that didn't even come into question._

_"__Your so controlling sometimes Adam, you don't ever stop and think what I actually want you just go ahead and do things your way!" Kono cried as she stood from her seat. _

_"__Kono that's not the case at all!" Adam said in anger. _

_"__I can't believe you Adam!" Kono snapped before storming out the house. _

Adam rubbed his face with his hands trying to wrap his head around what happened. He thought he was doing something nice, he thought Kono would be happy. Fear filled him as he began to believe Kono doubted their relationship.

*Knock Knock*

Adam frowned but stood to answer the door hoping it was Kono and she had forgotten her key. As Adam opened the door he was stunned as a fierce right hook collided with his jaw.

"What the hell have you done to Kono!" Chin cried as he invited himself into the house.

Adam stumbled backwards before picking himself up, noting that at least one Kalakaua/Kelly was willing to enter his house.

"I don't know!" Adam exclaimed as he moved his jaw about.

"What do you mean you don't know? I have her sitting on my couch in floods of tears because of you." Chin accused as he squared up to Adam. "I warned you that I would kill you if you hurt her!"

Adam sighed in frustration and disbelief glad that at least Chin protected Kono.

"Chin I swear I don't know what I did to upset her…I just asked her to move in with me." Adam sighed.

Chin took a step back and looked at Adam, his face creasing as he wrapped his head around the situation.

"You asked her to move in?" Chin clarified.

"Yeah and then she went mad accusing me of making the decision without her just because I started making some space for her IF she wanted it. Then I told her she could sell her place and since I own this house she wouldn't be paying rent anymore and she took that as me accusing her of not being able to look after herself. I didn't mean it like that I just want her to know she would be looked after. That's my job as her boyfriend" Adam explained in exasperation.

Chin sighed and looked at Adam apologetically. "Mate I "Chin began as he pointed to Adams bust lip.

Adam waved him off. "Your protecting her, I'm glad you care that much for her." Adam said

Adam and Chin headed back to Chin's place after their talk. They walked through the front door and found Kono on the couch still sobbing. Kono heard the door and turned to face the guys. She looked shocked to see Adam and almost embarrassed as if she knew she had over reacted.

"Hey" Adam smiled softly.

"Hey" Kono said as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Adam told me what happened cuz" Chin piped up as he sat in the arm chair whilst Adam took a seat next to Kono.

Kono looked up at Chin worry crossing he face.

"Cuz to me it sounds like Adam was trying to do something nice and make your living arrangements more official since you do basically live at his anyway. I don't understand why to reacted how you did, and you don't have to tell me…but you need to tell Adam." Chin said before getting up and busying himself in the kitchen.

"Babe I really didn't mean to upset you, I thought you would like it." Adam said softly the worry etched on his face.

"No one's ever asked me to move in before." Kono said simply.

Adam smiled warmly and shuffled closer to Kono wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her head softly.

"We practically live together already though Kono" Adam said.

"It just scares me…making it official. I never thought anyone would ask me to move in with them." Kono admitted.

"I don't know why you would ever think that, anyone who has ever had the opportunity to ask you to move in would be crazy not to. I can't think of anything better than living my life with you every day and waking up next to you." Adam admitted lovingly.

Kono grinned at Adam with teary eyes as she held his hand. Chin stood in the kitchen listening to the couple, smiling also at the exchange between them.

"I promise you Kono, I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't look after yourself I just thought it would make things easier if you haven't got to worry about paying rent, especially since you're paying for it at the moment yet your hardly there. And I swear to you I didn't mean to make you feel like I had made this decision without you…I just wanted to make more space for you if you wanted it." Adam explained.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I just didn't like the thought of being seen as weak. I just jumped to conclusions and thought that you felt you had to look after me and sort out my money and stuff." Kono said.

"I promise you I want you to move in because I am in love with you." Adam smiled sweetly.

"Can I keep my punching bag and foozeball table?" Kono grinned.

"You can move in whatever you want darling" Adam said as he kissed her lips gently.

"I'll need a lot of space for my surfboards." Kono said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Okay no I can't possibly accept that sorry I don't think we can move in together" Adam said trying to keep a straight face.

Kono fell about laughing knowing Adam was joking. She hit his chest playfully and giggled her infectious laugh.

"You going to let me take you home?" Adam asked when Kono had calmed down.

Kono smiled lovingly. "Yes baby" Kono grinned.

Chin walked over from the kitchen and hugged Kono as she broke away from Adam and walked into her cousin's arms.

"Thank you for being protective Chin…but please don't hit Adam again." Kono giggled.

"Maybe you shouldn't turn up on my doorstep in tears then" Chin said with a raised brow.

"Sorry" Kono said apologetically.

"Sshh just go home cuz you look tired" Chin said softly before kissing her temple.

Adam walked to Chin and shook his hand. "Thank you for looking after her." Adam said genuinely.

"Make sure you look after her" Chin said as he shook Adam's hand and waved goodbye.

Chin leaned against the door frame and grinned and Leilani appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't think they would leave!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"God me too, I swear I will get Kono back" Chin chuckled before chasing Leilani upstairs.

**Give me some more prompts guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Shopping **

**This sort of follows on from a previous chapter 'Girlfriends over cousins' however it can be read separate if you haven't read the one before since my intention is to do one shots. Also I didn't say how old Kono was in the last one but I wrote it with her being maybe ten. Hope you enjoy.**

Kono and Malia wandered around the shops happily, enjoying some girl time. The had both been initially nervous seeing as the first time they met Kono threw her shave ice over Malia. Despite the initial nerves Kono was actually glad to spend some time with a girl other than her mum. She was so used to being with Chin but she knew she was getting older and there would be something's she just couldn't talk to Chin about without dying of embarrassment.

"You okay sweetheart?" Malia asked as she noticed Kono looking at a bra shop.

"Huh yeah fine" Kono said hastily trying to look anywhere else.

"You don't want to shop there for bras." Malia smiled gently as she placed an arm round Kono and guided her forward.

"Oh" Kono mumbled.

"That shop was for older girl's sweetheart" Malia said gently not wanting to embarrass Kono for looking into an 'Adult' lingerie shop.

"Where do I go then?" Kono asked innocently.

Kono felt silly asking Malia these questions, but girls at school had begun to talk about getting bras and some already had them. She was scared she would get picked on for not wearing one, even though she didn't really want to…they looked super uncomfortable.

"Well there are other shops that sell all sorts but they usually sell bras as well." Malia explained.

"Can I buy one?" Kono whispered in embarrassment.

Malia didn't know what to say to Kono. She didn't want to over step a boundary by buying her a bra and she didn't think Kono needed one just yet.

"Darling I don't think you need to worry about buying bras just yet." Malia said softly.

"But the girls at school have them…I don't want them to laugh at me for not having one." Kono mumbled.

"Trust me those girls at school that have bras are probably stuffing them with tissue" Malia said lightly, causing Kono to giggle. "How about we have a look at something more like a sports bra." Malia asked.

"Okay" Kono smiled as Malia led her to a shop.

Kono stood in the changing room trying on a soft cushioned crop top that was like a starter bra. She felt embarrassed about the whole situation and was beginning to regret asking Malia. She didn't know if the starter bra fit properly or not and was embarrassed to ask Malia.

"Kono sweetheart is everything okay?" Malia asked softly.

"Erm …can you come in here." Kono whispered.

Malia smiled and entered the changing room.

"Is this right?" Kono asked as she fidgeted.

Malia un-curled a strap that had twisted then stood back to look. "Looks good sweetheart." She said gently.

"I don't have enough money for it…can you buy it and then I have money at home I will give you." Kono asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Malia smiled.

After Kono and Malia had gone bra shopping they stopped to grab some lunch. Malia ate a sandwich with a bag of crisps and a coke whilst Kono had a cheese burger, Chips and chocolate chips cookie and a milkshake. Malia couldn't believe where Kono was putting it all.

"How long have you and Chin been dating?" Kono asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh erm three months." Malia answered.

"Oh…he never told me." Kono said sadly.

"He erm told me he didn't want to introduce me to you until he knew we were serious…he really cares about you Kono and he didn't want to introduce you to someone that wouldn't be around for long." Malia said.

"Really?" Kono asked.

"Yes he thinks very highly of your opinion I just hope I've won you over." Malia said.

"Hmmmm you have!" Kono said happily.

"Good to know" Malia smiled.

"Do you love Chin?" Kono asked.

Malia had a feeling she was going to be bombarded with numerous questions now but it made her smile.

"Well we haven't actually told each other that we love each other yet but I think I'm starting to fall in love." Malia admitted with a smile.

"I love Chin I think you should too it will make him happy." Kono said with a grin not realising her love for Chin was very different to Malia's.

"So can you tell me any secrets about Chin?" Malia asked cheekily.

"I overheard Chin tell his friends that he lost his virginity in the back of a car on his prom night." Kono said with a straight face.

Malia nearly chocked on her coke as Kono dished the dirt on Chin.

"W..what?" Malia stuttered.

"He had sex Malia" Kono whispered innocently.

"You shouldn't know about this stuff sweetheart you're too young" Malia giggled.

"They made us have a sex talk at school so I have to know, it's so gross though." Kono said

Malia smiled at Kono. She remembered the days where she thought sex was gross. She couldn't wait for Kono to get older.

Just as they were about to finish up there food they heard a loud bang before several shots rang out. Kono screamed in fear and Malia grabbed her dragging her as far from the gun shots as possible before realising there were gun men at every entrance. Kono was crying hysterically and clinging to Malia. Malia couldn't let Kono get hurt not on her watch. She pulled Kono close to her chest and sunk to the ground keeping Kono's face buried in her neck so she couldn't see the burley gun man who was waving a gun at Malia instructing her to sit down.

"Malia" Kono sobbed.

"Sshhh don't say anything I promise I will not let you get hurt just stay still." Malia said desperately.

Maila watched as the men robbed numerous jewellery stores in the shopping complex; it seemed crazy that people would do this. Malia hoped Chin didn't find out through the academy and do something stupid. She felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket fortunately it wasn't very loud and she was able to discreetly look at the caller ID. It was Chin and she knew she needed to answer it to reassure him but the gun man would see her. Malia looked at Kono who was wrapped around her making eye contact with the young terrified girl. She hated to even think about this but if she could get Kono to discreetly answer the call then maybe they could get help.

"It's Chin, answer it but whisper." Malia said quickly as she waited for the gun man's back to be turned before putting the phone in Kono's hand.

Kono was scared but she knew she had to tell Chin what was going on. She had heard so many stories from him that she knew even in the scariest of circumstances sometimes you just have to be brave.

"Hello" Kono whispered.

"Cuz are you okay is Malia okay HPD just got word of what's happened can Malia get on the phone." Chin rambled.

"Yes, Yes, No" Kono whispered keeping her answers short something her cousin had taught her.

"Kono can you tell me what's happening" Chin asked in a low voice sensing what was happening.

"Their robbing jewellers" Kono whispered.

"How many gun men?" Chin asked.

Kono couldn't move to count the men she looked up at Malia carefully. Malia noticed Kono looking. Kono mouthed 'how many' to Malia. Malia looked around slowly trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. She looked back to Kono and mouthed seven.

"Seven Chin" Kono whispered.

"Cuz well done, keep on the line to me but don't make it obvious you're on it." Chin instructed

"Okay" Kono whispered.

Malia and Kono had been trapped in the shopping mall for over an hour. It finally seemed like the men were ready to leave but HPD had made themselves known outside and Malia knew what the men would do next.

"You get up!" One gun men yelled as he grabbed a woman and dragged her along as they went to leave.

After much yelling the men were caught as HPD entered the mall to help get everyone out the building. Malia grabbed Kono and ran through the crowds, desperate to see Chin. As they got outside they noticed Chin and Leia searching for them.

"Chin!" Malia called as she ran towards him holding Kono's hand and pulling her along.

Chin and Leia ran towards them all four of them colliding into a group hug. Leia sobbed as she held Kono close kissing her all over. Chin kissed Malia passionately checking her over before grabbing Kono from Leia. Chin kissed Kono's temple and made sure she wasn't hurt, holding her close.

"You are so brave Kono" Chin said softly as he forced Kono to look at him. "You did so good sweetheart, if you hadn't told me how many men were in there then HPD might not have handled it right." Chin said telling her she helped to catch the men.

"Can we go home please" Kono said as she clung to Chin and held her mums hand.

That evening after Leia had made everyone dinner, Chin sat on the couch with Malia one side and Kono the other.

"You both okay?" Chin asked again.

"I'm good baby" Malia smiled.

"I'm good too!" Kono said.

"I hope the next time you two are together goes better than this time and last time." Chin chuckled trying to lighten things.

"Maybe it's you Chin you connect Kono and Malia." Leia laughed as she joined them on the couch.

"Very funny" Chin laughed.

"So before it all went mad did you have fun?" Leia asked Kono.

"Yeah I really like Malia." Kono smiled.

Did you buy anything?" Chin asked.

"Ermm yeah" Kono blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Kono." Malia reassured.

Kono got up and grabbed the bag with her starter bra. She went and sat back on the couch and took it out nervously holding it up for her mum to see.

"Oh it's really nice darling are you happy with it?" Leia asked. She tried to sound easy so as not to make Kono uncomfortable. Malia had text her to tell her she was getting it and Leia wasn't surprised seeing as Kono had been asking about bras for weeks.

"Yeah I like it." Kono smiled.

Chin raised an eyebrow and shifted awkwardly.

"You uncomfortable babe?" Malia teased.

"Yes I remember changing her diapers she shouldn't be wearing bras yet." Chin moaned as everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for the prompt (I think it was from rosered or something like that...sorry can't remember but you'll know who you are!") **

**Period**

Chin and Kono were spending the day together to cheer Kono up. She had been feeling poorly so Chin suggested a movie afternoon. The two sat on the couch making the most of an empty house as they made their way through a bunch of movies. Chin had even brought Kono her favourite chocolate. They watched a few movies before Kono excused herself to go to the bathroom. As Chin prepared some popcorn for them to share and returned to the couch he noticed that Kono was still gone. He put the popcorn on the table and wandered upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked gently and called Kono.

"Cuz you okay in their?" Chin asked.

Silence

"Kono…are you okay?" Chin asked again worry ebbing into his voice.

Chin listened carefully and could make out a quiet sobbing.

"Kono talk to me." Chin said sharply as he began to worry.

"Something's wrong Chin." Kono whispered the fear clear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Chin asked worriedly not even thinking about what could be wrong.

"…"

"Cuz!" Chin said loudly as he considered breaking the door down.

"There's blood in my underwear." Kono mumbled softly.

Chin sighed and rested his head against the door in relief as he realised his cousin was okay. As he took a moment it suddenly hit him that he would know have to deal with the current situation.

"Chin…Chin…am I dying?" Kono asked the concern lacing her voice.

Chin smiled at Kono's words. "No cuz it sounds like you got your period." Chin explained.

Kono didn't answer for a moment. She was standing on the other side of the door her cheeks flushed from crying, fear and embarrassment. She wasn't stupid she knew it was her period but she panicked and needed confirmation.

"I know…I don't know what to do." Kono admitted softly.

"Can I come in?" Chin asked gently not wanting to embarrass Kono. Besides he was feeling very awkward but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his cousin.

Kono wanted the ground to swallow her up, but she needed Chin's help. She didn't have any supplies and was unsure what exactly to do. She unlocked the door and opened it tentatively.

"Come here" Chin smiled as he hugged Kono and wiped her cheeks. "Don't worry cuz its okay." Chin said reassuringly.

"I don't have any supplies Chin, I don't know what I need to do" Kono said as she flushed red and shuffled her feet.

"Erm…er stay here I'll be back." Chin instructed awkwardly.

Chin ran to his sister's room and pulled out his phone dialling her number.

"Akani! I need your help." Chin said down the phone, trying to keep his voice low.

"What what's happened?" Kani asked in worry.

"Kono got her period" Chin stated bluntly.

Silence…Chin could practically see his sister roll her eyes as he thought about how he must have sounded.

"Really Chin I thought someone had died!" Kani laughed.

Chin crooked an eyebrow. "Why would I ask for your help if someone had died, surely I would just inform you?" Chin questioned.

"Well you might have killed them…and erm ring me to help dispose of the body." Kani reasoned.

"Why would I kill someone?" Chin asked.

"I don't know!" Kani chuckled.

"Chin are you coming back?" Kono called out.

"In a sec cuz" Chin replied.

"Look Kani where are your stuff for this need?" Chin babbled awkwardly.

Kani roared with laughter at her brother's uncomfortable tone she was with their other sister so the laughing lasted a while.

"Kani!" Chin snapped.

"Calm down I have supplies for a PERIOD in the end cupboard of my wardrobe." Kani answered.

"Okay what one do I give her?" Chin asked.

"There should be some pads in a green wrap give her one of those." Kani instructed.

"Okay, okay" Chin almost sighed as though he were preparing himself.

"There's underwear in Lohee's top draw give her a clean pair." Kani instructed knowing her sister was smaller and was more likely to fit Kono.

"Okay thanks." Chin said as he rummaged through the underwear cringing at the tiny scraps of material that he didn't want to know his sister wore until he found some sensible underwear. "Seriously does Lo only own pieces of dental floss" Chin mocked.

"Hey!" Lo called through the phone.

"I don't know why your commenting If it were Malia wearing them you wouldn't mind" Kani teased.

"Okay I'm going now" Chin sighed.

"Will be home soon just don't embarrass her." Kani said.

"Believe me I'm more embarrassed." Chin muttered before hanging up.

Chin walked back to the bathroom and found Kono sitting on the edge of the bath twiddling her thumbs.

"Here you go." Chin said as he handed Kono the underwear and pad.

"Erm I…erm…" Kono stuttered.

"Just change your underwear they should fit then the pad has a stick bit that you place in your underwear." Chin tried to explain.

"Okay" Kono said shyly.

Chin closed the bathroom door and waited outside for Kono. At least he had now solved why she was feeling so poorly. He heard the toilet flush and invited himself back into the bathroom, scaring her slightly.

"You okay?" Chin asked.

Kono smiled timidly. "I guess…thank you for erm helping." Kono whispered.

"Don't worry about it cuz, hey just put your underwear in the washing bag." Chin instructed. "Shall we go continue our movie?" Chin asked.

"Yeah okay" Kono smiled as she took Chin's hand and went back downstairs.

Half an hour later and Kani and Lo returned from shopping carrying an obscene amount of bags.

"Hey cuz!" Kani grinned as she hugged Kono tightly.

"You okay munchkin?" Lo asked as she jumped on the couch and pulled Kono to her.

Although Kono was undoubtedly closest with Chin and he would always be her favourite, she did adore Chin's sisters. She decided they were definitely her favourite girl cousins.

"I'm alright" Kono mumbled, knowing Chin had called them.

"Shall we go upstairs and have a chat?" Lo suggested.

"Yeah" Kono smiled as she got up, not before giving Chin a hug and racing upstairs.

"You not even going to ask how I am! I had to deal with… it!" Chin cried out.

"It's called a PERIOD bro...You're allowed to say it!" Kani yelled.

Chin rolled his eyes, there were definitely too many hormones going on in the house…why had he not had got a brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**thanks rosered33**

**I believe you**

Chin sat on his couch his face a picture of sadness and frustration his eyes highlighted by the purple bags sat underneath them and the crease in his brown suggesting he was worried. The TV droned in the background the evening news playing. The only light in the room was from a side lamp that flickered annoyingly. Chin fisted his hands as anger boiled within, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself but he couldn't ignore the voices in his head. The comments made to him as he walked the halls of HPD, the judgmental stares and segregated treatment. He closed his eyes and tried to forget…he breathed deeply and fisted his hands tight…he wanted to scream to tell everyone the truth but he couldn't…he had to accept it.

_"__The asset forfeiture locker of HPD…Chin Ho Kelly…suspected…consequences…evidence…" The man on the news informed the world. _

Chin inwardly screamed at the news before grabbing the lamp, ripping it from the plug and throwing it across the room, smashing it into tiny pieces against the front door. Chin stood shaking…staring at the mess. _At least the flickering stopped, he thought. _

It was ten thirty when a knock at the door alerted Chin of someone else presence. He assumed immediately that it would be some HPD jerk looking to cause trouble. Chin stood from the couch walking over the smashed lamp, the crunch of glass beneath his shoes he still wore from work. He pulled open the door sharply ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off until he found his baby cousin standing before him dressed in her checked pyjama shorts and vest, a hoodie keeping her arms warm in the night breeze.

"Kono" Chin stated obviously surprised to see her.

"What happened?" Kono asked as she looked past Chin to the broken lamp on the floor.

"It was flickering" Chin answered.

Kono raised an eyebrow knowing it was a lie but understanding. "Fair enough" She commented. "Can I come in?" Kono asked.

Chin moved aside and allowed Kono to walk in. Grabbing her arm and guiding her around the smashed glass as if she were a child, his protective nature taking over. Kono shrugged it off having half expected it…she knew Chin to well.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asked.

"Making sure you know that I believe you." Kono said simply giving Chin a warm smile.

Chin sighed and took up his seat in the coach whilst Kono hover behind him.

"You don't need to believe anything Kono…you don't need to get involved." Chin said.

"Don't push me away Chin." Kono argued.

"It's better if you don't get involved it has nothing to do with you cuz" Chin said harshly but out of love.

"It has everything to do with me when I have colleague at the academy making comments about my corrupt cousin…I have to prove myself as an individual whilst maintaining my job to protect you." Kono told Chin simply.

Chin looked at Kono in shock. He hadn't even thought of the implications on Kono. She was only just in the academy; she didn't need something like this to deal with.

"Cuz I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to deal with this." Chin said apologetically.

Chin rolled her eyes and sat next to Chin. "Cuz I don't care…I believe you and that's what matters to me. I will be by your side no matter what I don't care what anyone says to me." Kono reassured.

"This isn't fair on you though." Chin sighed.

"It's not about me cuz…it's about you." Kono stated.

"I didn't do it Kono." Chin said honestly feeling he had to try proving himself to her.

"I know." Kono replied as though it were obvious.

"How?" Chin asked.

"Because I know you Chin…you wouldn't do that and if you did you would tell me…I probably would have helped you." Kono chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably" Chin said with a small grin.

Kono shuffled closer to Chin and took his hand in hers the two just sitting in a peaceful silence.

"Why did you come here so late?" Chin asked as he took in Kono's bedtime appearance.

"I was watching TV in bed and I saw the news, I just had to check on you…you wouldn't do the same for me." Kono answered.

"You didn't have to cuz" Chin said but was glad she did.

"I know but were best friends and best friends are there for the other." Kono said simply.

"You going to stay tonight?" Chin asked, hoping she would not wanting to be alone.

"Of course that's why I kept my pyjamas on." Kono laughed.

"I probably have a spare toothbrush or something" Chin muttered as he waved a hand in the direction of the bathroom.

"You do…I left one here and some clean clothes…come to think of it I left tampons here to." Kono giggled as she kept talking not realising she was speaking out loud.

"They were yours? I thought Malia was just leaving them around randomly…there in the bathroom cabinet, behind the sink and in the spare room!" Chin chuckled.

"I only left them in the spare room cuz" Kono laughed. "Looks like Malias moving herself in!" Kono giggled.

"Maybe not" Chin said sadly knowing he had pushed Malia away after the stolen money surfaced.

"Is she not supporting you Chin?" Kono asked in a protective tone.

"It's complicated Kono" Chin argued.

"What a bitch leaving you when you need her!" Kono snapped jumping to conclusions.

"Kono!" Chin snapped back.

"What she should be here for you" Kono said defensively.

"Cuz please" Chin begged hoping Kono would drop it.

"Fine" Kono said in surrender.

"Thank you" Chin sighed.

Kono fiddled with the hem of her shorts before moving to clean up the smashed lamp pausing to turn to Chin.

"I'll be here for you cuz…I believe you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**This is a combination of prompts- someone suggested Kono being pregnant and how Chin reacts and also someone said about something from Kono's past and Adam protecting her. **

**Bump**

Kono knew the truth of course she did, her body was giving her all the signs but she refused to admit it. She sat on her board floating in the water the waves bouncing her up and down gently. She looked down at her stomach the water lapping at the skin just above her bikini bottoms. Her once perfectly flat toned stomach now appeared to have a small bump to it. She felt a nervous feeling bubble in her stomach…her growing stomach. She had not suspected anything for the first month or two, despite missing her period. It wasn't uncommon for her to skip a month, her athleticism had always impacted her bodily cycle having always experienced a very light and short period during her surfing days, and even after that the stress of the job messed it up, so yeah she hadn't worried. But then she began to feel nauseous. At first she thought she caught a stomach bug seeing as it wasn't just a morning thing but she didn't feel like she was ill. At the back of her mind she knew it had been a possibility, after all she and Adam were having sex but they were always protected. _Come on Kono you know even protection fails sometimes _her subconscious told her. She had been dating Adam for nearly a year now and finally everyone knew, but that didn't mean everyone approved. She knew Chin, Danny and Steve were giving Adam the benefit of the doubt but most people just judged. She knew a baby wouldn't help the situation. _I can't be pregnant…you have a bump Kono stop denying it._

Kono arrived Chin's that afternoon for a barbeque. Steve, Danny and Grace were already there and unfortunately Adam was working. Kono knew Adam was lying about work, she knew he was just giving her some time with her friends without him there for them to question. Despite their coming around to the relationship they were still quick to judge and Kono found being with them and Adam stressful at times. She walked through the house and out to the garden to greet everyone.

"Auntie Kono!" Grace exclaimed happily as she ran into Kono's arms dripping wet from her recent swim in the sea that connected with the end of Chin's garden.

"Hey my gorgeous niece!" Kono grinned as she hugged Grace tight.

"Will you come swim with me?" Grace asked.

"Yeah of course!" Kono smiled happily never one to say no to the big blue sea.

"Charming not even going to socialize with the adults" Danny scoffed from his chair.

"Aww Danno don't be sad you can join us" Kono laughed knowing full well Danny didn't do the sea.

"Nah I'm quite happy here thanks." Danny mumbled.

"Whatever brah!" Kono chuckled before stripping back to her bikini and running after Grace.

"Hey do you think anything's wrong with Kono?" Chin asked Steve and Danny.

"No why?" Danny replied.

"I don't know she just seems a bit off and she was ill for a few weeks but she would tell me much." Chin worried.

"Mate if she was ill with a stomach bug I'm sure she wouldn't want to diverge details, but she seems fine to me." Danny commented.

"She just seems very closed off suddenly, she normally tells me everything." Chin said.

"I have to agree with Chin she did seem off the last few days but she seems fine now." Steve added.

"Have either of you idiots thought that maybe she was just on her period…that always makes girls bitchy." Danny laughed

"You're probably right" Chin agreed.

Kono and Grace emerged from the water a while later running back to the guys to join them. Kono gratefully accepted the towel Chin threw at her stretching as she leaned back and rubbed her hair dry.

Chin sat in his chair frowning at his cousins' stomach. He knew her athletic life kept her toned but he was sure she had put on weight. He watched Danny and Steve in the corner of his eye, noting their glances at Kono's stomach.

"Are you feeling better Kono, you weren't doing so great." Danny commented.

"Erm yeah I'm fine." Kono said quietly as she continued drying herself before settling in her seat not noticing the way her stomach protruded.

"Auntie Kono" Grace said softly.

"Yeah sweetheart" Kono said.

"Erm are you pregnant?" Grace asked innocently.

The three men stared in shock as Grace innocently asked the question. Kono's face equally mirrored the guys as she tried desperately to form words.

"Erm I …No Grace." Kono stuttered.

Grace blushed red as she realised she sounded so rude. "I'm sorry I just…"

"Don't worry darling" Kono quickly said.

"Hey Grace I think your mum said you had some homework to do so I should probably get you home." Danny said as he stood from his seat and grabbed Grace's hand.

"Yeah erm Danno drove so I'll catch a lift with them." Steve said awkwardly as he and Danny said their goodbyes and left.

Kono shuffled in her seat as Chin re-emerged in the garden taking a seat next to Kono. He had a gut feeling and his gut had not failed him before.

"Cuz you okay?" Chin asked gently.

"Yeah Chin I'm fine why does everyone keep asking, and why did everyone leave." Kono sighed as she relaxed in the chair, hoping Chin would leave it.

"You kept running to the bathroom whilst you were at work." Chin commented as he too relaxed.

"Weak bladder" Kono said simply.

"Liar you once put off going to the bathroom all day when I took you to Liluokalani Park and garden because you said they were dirty." Chin argued.

"Your bladder weakens when you get older" Kono said rolling her eyes.

"Your twenty eight cuz" Chin sighed.

"Whatever" Kono moaned.

The two sat in silence for a while just listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"You can tell me if you're pregnant Kono" Chin said softly.

Kono rolled her eyes stubbornly. "I'm not pregnant Chin" Kono sighed.

"Look at your stomach Kono you have a bump." Chin observed.

"So what maybe I got fat." Kono snapped.

"Kono that's not fat, look at it." Chin demanded, sensing his cousin was trying to ignore the situation.

Kono sighed but looked at her stomach. There was no denying it there was in fact a small bump very different to that of a stomach affected from simply over eating. She stared worryingly at her stomach, her mind racing and the scared feeling from that morning returning. She didn't realise she was crying until she noticed the salty tears falling from her eyes onto her stomach.

"Cuz its okay" Chin said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around Kono.

"I'm scared Chin." Kono finally admitted.

"Have you taken a test?" Chin asked.

"No" Kono replied.

"What did you think would happen cuz? Your stomach would keep growing." Chin explained.

"I don't know…I just didn't want to admit that I might be pregnant." Kono said.

"Why?" Chin asked.

"I don't want the same thing to happen again Chin and Adam doesn't know." Kono sobbed.

"Darling if you are pregnant which I'm certain you are, you will need to tell Adam about last time and what happened because you know if will affect this pregnancy." Chin said.

Kono sighed and tried to supress the memories. "Are you mad?" Kono asked softly.

"No…never." Chin said simply.

Kono walked through the door to her and Adam's home. They had officially moved in together a few months ago but Kono did not expect to be filling their home so soon.

"Hey babe you've been gone ages is everything okay?" Adam asked as he kissed her sweetly.

"I just had a chat with Chin." Kono informed.

"Okay…are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked again.

"I need to talk to you." Kono said quietly.

Adam guided Kono out to the balcony where they both sat down.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

Kono took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Adam everything. "I don't know if you've noticed but I've put on some weight." Kono began. "I erm also missed my period and I've felt very nauseous." Kono explained.

"What are you saying baby?" Adam said as both he and Kono raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Exactly that…I think I might be pregnant." Kono whispered.

"Wow…erm…okay." Adam said with a smile as he placed a hand on Kono's stomach. "If you're showing then how long have you suspected?" Adam asked.

"A while…but I was scared to admit it." Kono explained.

"Why, don't you want this baby?" Adam asked.

"I…I think so…but I'm scared" Kono mumbled.

"I do..." Adam said softly. "Why are you scared?"

"I need to tell you something else" Kono said. "When I was nineteen after my surfing career ended and before I joined the academy I got into a relationship with a guy that had a bad reputation." Kono began. "He pressured me into a lot of bad things and in general…and I always pushed me to have sex when I wasn't ready." Kono explained.

"Kono sweetheart…" Adam sighed as he held her close.

"He took me to his house and he raped me" Kono admitted as she tried no to break down. "I didn't know it was rape…I just blamed myself but he got me pregnant but I broke up with him and never told anyone what happened because I thought it was my fault. Then after a few months I began to show and I knew I had to say something, so I told Chin but the guy found out I had said something and before he was arrested he found me on the beach and attacked me. A few days later I had a miscarriage." Kono admitted.

"Oh Kono darling" Adam said sympathetically holding Kono tight and kissing her.

"I thought it was my fault for such a long time…I don't want to lose this baby…I can't Adam." Kono sobbed.

"Sweetheart I promise you everything will be okay." Adam reassured.

**Five months later**

Kono lay in the hospital bed with Adam by her side, cradling her baby boy. His dark hair and almost black eyes mirrored Adams but his skin tone and dimples were all Kono. She hadn't stopped smiling since he was born he was perfect. Adam wiped at the tears in his eyes at the sight of his son. He looked so tiny wrapped in the blue blanket they had brought him.

"Come on tell us the name!" Danny exclaimed like a child as he waved his hands about frantically.

Adam smiled down at Kono and their son before kissing her temple, encouraging her to speak. Kono smiled back at Adam with adoring eyes before addressing her ohana that stood in the room around her.

"Guys meet Koa Chin Noshimuri" Kono smiled.

"He's beautiful cuz I'm so proud of you." Chin said softly as he kissed Kono's cheek and pried his nephew from his cousins arms.

"Thank you for helping us Chin" Kono said gratefully knowing Chin had been there for both her and Adam through the whole pregnancy.

"Your my best friend I wouldn't have been anywhere else Kono." Chin smiled warmly.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry its been a while but this is thew prompt Rosered gave.

Storm

Chin moved around the kitchen with ease as he prepared Kono some lunch. Kono's mum had called him and asked if he could watch her after she was called into work on short notice. Of course Chin had not minded one but he did have tones of work to do for the police academy so he wouldn't be able to spend much time keeping Kono amused. To make matters worse a storm was brewing which meant it wasn't safe to go out and surf which had upset Kono greatly.

"Chin please!" Kono whined as she sat at the kitchen table kicking her legs childishly.

"Kono" Chin said with warning. "It's not safe to be out on the waves at the moment"

"I'll be extra careful…"

"Cuz I said no the waves are far too rough for you to be out there you wouldn't be able to handle them so stop asking and eat your lunch" Chin warned as he pushed a plate of sandwiches and crisps in front of her. "I have work to do so I'll be in the study I'll try and be quick so we can watch a movie in a while" Chin said with reason.

"Whatever" Kono mumbled.

Chin sighed and left Kono to eat her lunch knowing she was just having a strop and would get over it by the time he had finished working.

As Kono sat and picked at her food she thought about what Chin had said. _"You wouldn't be able to handle them"_. She pouted as she remembered his words angry that her cousin would doubt her abilities as a surfer. Of course she could handle the waves she was a great surfer everyone told her so. She looked around and noted Chin was in the study his music playing in the background. She jumped down from her seat and went upstairs quietly. She grabbed a bikini and changed into it looking outside to note that the weather was indeed becoming grey. Kono wouldn't let some bad weather stop her from surfing though and continued with her intentions as she grabbed a board and went back down stairs.

The waves were choppy as they crashed together before breaking and hitting the beach. Strong claps echoed across the beach as each wave hit ricocheting in the air. Kono took a moment to ponder her actions but quickly ignored the sensible side. The sky still had patches of blue and the sun still fought to shine through the clouds so Kono determined it would be okay to surf. She decided that when all the blue sky was gone she would head back in forgetting that whatever time she returned she would have to face Chin. At least her house had the beach garden, it would have been impossible to sneak out the house completely.

Kono threw herself into the sea and approached the waves head on. She pushed herself through the water and jumped up onto her board riding the waves easily. Kono smiled as she settled into her comfort zone moving from wave to wave with ease and lightness. The sudden crash of thunder in the distance alerted Kono to the coming storm but she chose to ignore it enjoying the waves to much.

Before she knew it she had been out surfing for half an hour and the waves had grown increasingly harsher. As Kono jumped from her board and began swimming back out for another wave she realised she was struggling. She turned back and realised the current had pulled her further out than intended, the waves crashing together harshly around her, water spilling over her head. She decided to try take one more wave and pushed herself through the water, she stood up ready to ride the waves, but the wave she intended was bigger than expected. She couldn't handle the force and was thrown from her board and dragged under the salty water. She fought to break the surface but the current was strong. Her tired limbs struggled to work properly as she began to run out of air. At last she broke the surface and took in a deep breath, her house becoming further away as she fought with all her young strength to get back to it but another surge of water pulled her back under.

Chin saved his document happy with his work. Although he had more to do he wanted to check on a very queit Kono and maybe start the film. He turned off the music and headed to the front room. The house was quite except for the sound of wind that blew through the slightly ajar back door. Chin felt for sure he hadn't left it open and he suddenly felt overcome with a sense of uneasiness. He rushed to the bottom of the stair and called out Kono's name. He waited five second praying for a response but nothing. He looked out the window to the grey sky and ran towards the back door. Immediately he saw Kono's blue surf board crashing around the waves. He ran like the speed of light out to the water where his baby cousin was struggling to remain above water, the current pulling her back under continuously.

Chin kick of his shoes and dove into the rough waves swimming out to Kono who still fought with all her might to swim towards shore. Chin's blood boiled with her stupidity but an overwhelming sense of fear filled him also at the thought of Kono drowning.

"Chin!" Kono cried as she tried to reach him.

"I'm coming cuz" Chin called back as he pushed through another wave.

It didn't take long before Chin was close enough to grab Kono's hand and pull her into his arms. She clung to him for dear life, her left arms wrapped around his neck and her right hand balling his shirt in her fist. Chin used his right arm to hold her and his left to pull them back to shore. He swallowed a decent amount of water but he made it, collapsing on his knees and holding Kono close. He took a moment to just hold her shaking form before he ripped into her. He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the house his face no longer one of relief but one of anger.

Once inside Chin turned to Kono. "What the hell were you thinking?" Chin yelled angrily as Kono stood shaking in fear and from the cold.

"I…"

"I told you not to go outside I told you there was a storm and I expected you to listen! What you just did was stupid, irresponsible and it nearly got you killed Kono!" Chin snapped angrily.

Kono cried openly as Chin yelled at her. She knew she had been stupid and she was sorry but it scared her seeing Chin so angry, he had never shouted at her like that before and she didn't like it.

Chin rubbed his hands down his face in frustration his anger consuming him. He knew Kono was upset and he should comfort her considering she could have died but he was to angry to do so.

"When your mum gets home I will be telling her about this, go upstairs and shower and change and stay in your room." Chin instructed.

Kono lay in her bed curled in a tight ball crying into her pillow as she came to terms with what happened. It had hit her that had Chin not come to check on her she may not have made it to shore. That realisation only made her sob harder. Chin shouting was really scary and she knew he was super mad, and it would be really bad when her mum found out as well. Amongst the tears Kono heard the tell-tale signs of her mums return as the front door closed. At least half an hour past of hushed whispers as Kono assumed Chin was telling her mum what happened. Heavy footsteps then rushed up the stairs and along the corridor before her bedroom door was flung open and her mum stood there angrily her eyes red as though she had been crying. Kono turned and sat up as her mum laid into her.

"Do have any idea how disappointed I am right now Kono!" Leia yelled as she asked a rhetorical question.

Kono remained quite as she fought back the tears.

"Your actions were so silly Kono, Chin told you not to go surf today and you ignored him. Thank god he caught you before you went out there too far. If you had gone surfing in deeper water the current could have pulled you under Kono. I'm really upset Kono that you ignored your cousin and potentially put yourself in a dangerous situation." Leia said her tone that of disappointment.

Kono realised Chin had not told her mum everything and she suddenly felt unbelievably grateful. Her mother's disappointment was upsetting enough, let alone if she knew everything.

"You're grounded for two weeks Kono, no surfing unless it's lessons and you won't stay late for extra practice do you understand?" Leia asked seriously.

"Yes" Kono mumbled tearfully as her mum gave her a hug of relief before going back down stairs.

Chin didn't say goodbye to Kono that night, he left quickly after Leia had arrived home. Kono didn't blame him considering what she did but she had hoped for a hug at least even if he still was mad.

It was a week and a half later when Leia dropped Kono at Chin's. He had the day off and Kono had caught a cold so couldn't go to school. Leia had told her she got the cold because she went out in the surf in bad weather and she knew Chin would think the same. She had almost begged her mum to let her go to school even though she felt terrible because she didn't want to face Chin. She had never gone so long without seeing him and if she was honest she was pretty scared to see him. Chin's mum answered the door to her on her own way to work giving her niece a quick hug and letting her in. She called up to Chin and let him know Kono was there before she and Leia left.

Kono took a seat on the couch to calm her spinning head as she waited nervously for Chin to come downstairs. It crossed her mind that maybe he would just stay upstairs all day and avoid her but she squashed that as she heard his footsteps. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the floor intently.

Chin could see the top of Kono's head from the bottom of the stairs and he knew she was probably nervous and embarrassed. He felt terrible himself for not having spoken or seen her since that day but he had been so mad and had lots of work. He walked over the couch and sat next to her, noting her pale and tired complexion.

"Hey cuz" He said softly.

"Hi" Kono sniffled.

"You're not feeling great then?" Chin asked

Kono shrugged her shoulders not wanting to admit that her stupid actions probably impacted her cold.

Chin hated that fact he and Kono weren't talking properly. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. Kono began to sob immediately as she clung to Chin.

"I'm sorry" Kono sobbed.

"I know you are it's happened we can forget it now" Chin said.

"Why didn't you tell mum everything?" Kono hiccupped.

"Because I was already mad enough with you, you didn't need your mum being really mad too." Chin said simply

"I thought you didn't think I was a good surfer that's why I went out there. You said I couldn't handle it and I thought that you could and I wanted to prove that I could as well." Kono explained tearfully.

"Oh Cuz sweetheart I didn't mean you were a bad surfer. You're amazing and I always brag about you but even I couldn't handle those waves." Chin said gently.

"I won't do it again…I'm a bit scared to go in the water again" Kono admitted. Although she was a strong swimmer and she had held on longer than most the incident had shaken her up.

"When you're better I'll take you back out in the water you'll be fine you just need get back out there." Chin encouraged.

Kono smiled and closed her tired eyes. Chin grinned as he watched Kono snuggle into him to try and sleep. He grabbed the blanket and laid it over the both of them before flicking a film on. It didn't take long and Kono was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt from someone sorry cant remember who...enjoy

He's bad news…

Kono sat on her mother's couch sulking childishly as she continued to argue with her. Chin had informed her mum of her blossoming relationship with one Adam Noshimuri. She had kept the relationship secret for so long now an after Chin found out she knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. _Why did he have to be all over protective and tell mum everything bad?_

"Kono I am really unhappy about this" Leia argued.

"Mum…"

"No Kono, you've dated some dumb beach boys before but the head of the yakuza it's dangerous Kono, you're going against everything you believe in with the force and instead you're aligning yourself with a life outside of the law."

"Chin feed you that line?" Kono drawled in annoyance adding an eye roll for good measure.

"Kono you may be a grown woman…"

"Exactly mum, I'm a grown woman I can decide who I want to date" Kono snapped.

"Your cousin and I are just concerned darling" Leia said softly as she tried a different approach.

"Mum Adam has changed he's trying to legitimize the family business, he inherited it he didn't form it!" Kono explained desperately.

"That doesn't mean he is legit"

"Mum"

"Kono"

"You're being unfair and unreasonable you haven't even met him and Chin has no right getting involved in my love life" Kono said sternly.

"When you were a teenager you appreciated Chin's input in your relationships, he always protected you from the jerks that tried to use you and you know it. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt"

"I won't!"

"Kono Chin told me he found you tied up and locked in a room something which was a result of this boyfriend of yours!" Leia snapped frustrated.

"He did that to protect me!"

"Boyfriends should not be tying their girlfriends up and locking them in rooms to protect them. They should protect their girlfriends by being there for them constantly." Leia explained.

"Mum I love him!"

Leia looked at her daughter with disappointment in her eyes, unapprovingly looking at her daughter who was involved with a criminal.

"I don't approve of this at all Kono"

"I don't care" Kono replied as she stormed out the house.

Nearly a whole month went by without Kono and Leia talking and the relationship between Chin and Kono was not much better. It was Kono's grandmother's birthday though and the whole family were going to her aunt's house where the party would be held. Kono had invited Adam along with the hope no one would start an argument at the party.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Adam asked nervously as they approached the house.

"Yeah I want you here I don't care about anyone else" Kono replied kissing Adam chastely before entering the house, her hand firmly grasping his.

Everyone in the house and even those hovering by the back door looked over at Kono and Adam's entrance stopping to stare at the couple. Kono felt uncomfortable and suddenly filled with nerves but she ignored the stares and continued walking into the house as most went back to their own stuff. She went to say hello to a group of family members but changed her mind as they turned their backs. She tried to just walk past as though it hadn't happened but Adam didn't miss it. As they walked outside they were met by Chin and Leia.

"Hey cuz" Chin smiled.

"Hi" Kono said shortly.

"Adam" Chin said coldly but at least he acknowledged that he was there.

"Mum this is Adam" Kono said with a weak smile hoping she would at last act polite regardless of what her feelings were.

"Kono" Leia warned.

"Mum please don't be rude" Kono snapped in a hushed tone.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Kalakaua" Adam said warmly.

"Yes" Leia mumbled before walking off.

Kono sighed in annoyance upset with how her mum acted. She turned to Chin angrily holding him responsible.

"Thanks a lot cuz" Kono muttered before pulling Adam away and heading over to where her grandmother sat.

A frail but happy little old Hawaiian woman beamed with joy as Kono approached.

"Ahh Keikei" Mae Kalakaua grinned as she pulled Kono onto the large bench she sat on.

"Grandma" Kono smiled as she hugged her.

"Kono who is this lovely young man"

"Erm this is Adam my boyfriend" Kono stumbled nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Adam smiled.

"Oh do come join us" Mae said as she shuffled up and made room for Adam. Kono snuggled into his side but held her grandmothers hand.

"Are you the young man who has caused all the friction in this family?" Mae asked knowingly but with a lightness that didn't make Adam feel nervous.

"Ahh it seems so" Adam smiled apologetically.

"Grandma what has mum said?" Kono asked sadly.

"Enough for me to know you have a very interesting and dangerous past" Mae said to Adam. "However I always liked a bad boy and I know my granddaughter is not stupid. I also know that had you done anything to hurt Kono she would no doubt hurt you back…painfully and she would have told me" Mae smiled looking at Kono at the end.

"He's legitimizing the business." Kono begged.

"So I hear…I hope you put my granddaughter first though treat her well, look after her, spoil her rotten"

"Ah yes of course" Adam grinned.

"Well you seem very happy so I have no concerns just now, I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt Adam and I trust your judgment Kono" Mae said happily much to Kono and Adam's relief.

That evening once most people had left Leia went to talk to Kono and Adam.

"Adam I own you an apology" Leia said.

"Don't worry about it I can't blame you for being worried." Adam smiled.

"I am worried but my own mother has spoken to me and I have to give you a chance but believe me you get one chance." Leia said warningly.

"I understand I won't mess it up your daughter is honestly the most important person in my life" Adam informed.

"She better be"

"Mum" Kono sighed with a smile.

"Goodnight sweetheart"


End file.
